


One Hell of A Taxi Ride

by M14Mouse



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darwin thought that they looked normal enough but damn…he didn't expect this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hell of A Taxi Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own them.

Darwin liked being a cab driver.

Sure, it wasn't a glamorous job but it paid the bills.

He got to see different parts of the city that most people never dream of seeing. There were buildings that could reach the sky. There were lights that light up the night's sky. He got to try foods from around the world and he didn't need to go anywhere. He got to meet some really interesting folks….from the poorest of the poor to the richest of the rich.

Of course, not all drivers are like him.

Most have their spot. They hang out by the airports, the train stations, and the local theaters. He liked to change it up. Everyday he would find somewhere new. Sometimes, it wasn't the best place but much like his powers, he adapted.

He almost laughed to himself.

Man, he discovered that on a damn dare.

It was a stupid dare too.

His best friend was like hey, let see if we can scare Miss Harris. Oh, they scared her too.

Then she had to go and call the police.

They darted across backyards and through the park. There was a little lake in the middle of it. He had some fond memories of playing in that park. He had to be the idiot and slipped right into it.

In flash, he was surrounded by water.

He broke the number one rule in any emergency. Don't panic.

He didn't just panic…he totally flipped his lid.

He didn't know how to swim. Black kids just didn't know how. His best friend was probably long gone by now.

His arms thrashed all over the place and his head would break the surface to breathe.

He tried screaming but the water force down his throat.

He really thought that he was going to die, man.

As he started sinking to the bottom, he started thinking that he never got to ask out Missy Walters.

It took his brain a few moments to figure out that he wasn't choking or dying.

He looked down at his hands…what the hell? First thought that popped into his head. He was a freaking merman.

His hands went to his neck.

He had freaking gills.

He was a damn fish!

He forced his way to the surface and then he took a breath of wonderful air.

Then his hands instantly went to his neck. The gills were gone. He lifted his hand. The merman look was gone.

Maybe it was a messed up dream. The water messed up his brain.

Then his bubby started screaming and he really didn't have any more time to think about it.

Until he came back and tried it again.

It took him awhile but man, it was kind of cool swimming like a fish.

Then he figured out he could do other stuff.

One thing? Flying was overrated.

Man, this scroll down memory lane isn't going get him. Lucky for him…two white guys approached his cab.

They looked kind of young….college students, probably.

"We need a ride to Virginia," the shorter guy said.

"You mean the airport?" He said.

"No." The other guy said.

Suddenly, he heard a loud sound and twisted his head to watch his meter slam down. Who in the hell were these people? Then he heard a voice inside his head.

Don't worry. We aren't here to hurt you.

His eyes widen. Hell, no…

Just drive…we will explain everything.

He started up his cab.

This is going to turn into one hell of a cab ride.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had this on my harddrive since this summer. So…I am a little bit slow on posting it. . Oh, well…read and review if you wish.


End file.
